I'll Wait For You
by Sareka
Summary: A new girl comes to the Masaki residence, without any memories whatsoever! She doesn't even know why she's there! Ryoko and Ayeka battle her for Tenchi! Rated PG13 for sexual stuff, violence, and language. As mature as uncut tenchi eps. Please R&R!
1. The New Girl

Author's notes: Hahahaha! I'm a T/R kinda girl, but I must admit, I'm the cutest and the coolest girl there is! Heehee. Am I giving anything away...? ^^ BTW, Sareka is an older version of me with no style change or what-not.  
Disclaimor: I own none of the Tenchi characters. I DO, howerver, own Sareka! yay!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
If you went over to the Masaki residence, you'd meet a dark haired boy with brown eyes and a tan, smiling and greeting you at the door. Normal enough. You'd probably see a middle-aged man and an elder sitting on the couches in the living room, eating soup and watching the news on TV. Still normal. But if you were brave enough to step inside the house, you'd see that this home...wasn't very normal at all.  
  
"Aeka!" You'd see a teal-haired beauty with a skimpy dress on, flying through the air. Her face would be in rage, and in her hand a red glow. You'd see a girl with long purple hair in a fancy robe running away into the kitchen. In the kitchen you'd see a little girl with blue hair in long pigtails, hard at work on dinner. She'd say, "Ryoko! Aeka! No fighting in the house! You'll ruin dinner!" And you'd see the two older girls stop in their tracks, and the girl in the air would settle to the ground.   
  
"That looks good, Sasami," the long-haired girl would say. "Are you almost finished?"  
  
"Yep! Dinner's coming, Aeka!" The little girl would say, as she took a chicken out of the stove. And the flying girl would hover over the counter, looking at all the food.   
  
"Great! I'm starved. I'll go get Tenchi," she would say. Then the girl named Aeka would run up to her.  
  
"Just a minute, Ryoko! I'll get Tenchi! You stay here and eat, it's what you do best!" And Ryoko would hold up a fist.  
  
"Really, princess? Even though that's not true, I must admit it's better then screeching being my talent," Ryoko would say. And Aeka would hold up her fist.  
  
"Is that so?! And what's that supposed to mean?!" Aeka would scream. Ryoko would close her eyes and laugh.   
"At least I have the guts to try to seduce Tenchi," she'd tell Aeka. "You...on the other hand..." She would pause, watching Aeka's expression. Aeka would be turning red. Ryoko would continue. "Will end up an old maid, never married!" And Aeka would start screaming.  
  
"At least I'm modest enough not to seduce him, you horrible demon monster! Tenchi wouldn't ever go for such an undignified monster as yourself!" And then Ryoko would get red with anger too, and the two women would dissapear in a cloud of smoke, fighting. And the little girl would sigh.  
  
"They're so pathetic..." And she would get up, and call everyone to dinner herself.   
  
Like I said, this home wasn't very normal.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
!Chapter One!  
:The New Girl:  
  
  
When Tenchi went inside his room to do his schoolwork, he was surprised to see Ryoko at his desk, at his computer.  
  
"Uh...Ryoko?" He asked her. She was giggling at something on the screen. He looked over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. What he saw didn't surprise him, it just made him kind of mad.  
  
"RYOKO!" he yelled. Ryoko turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"Hi Tenchi. Sorry to barge in to your room like this" (Tenchi knew she wasn't sorry at all) "but this is the only computer in the house." She paused. "And I needed to use one."  
  
"You're reading fanfiction! About...about me! And you! And...and other things I don't even want to say outloud!" He yelled. Ryoko kept smiling.  
  
"Hey, we're all famous...gotta take advantage of it," she said.   
  
"By reading Tenchi-Ryoko hentai fanfiction?!" he yelled. She stood up and put her arm around him. His face went blue.  
  
"They obviously think we should be together...don't they Tenchi?" she asked him, rubbing her finger on his chest in the shape of a triangle. "All those people who write those stories...they think we're meant for eachother. You don't see any Tenchi-Aeka fanfiction, do you?" She smiled at him and whispered in his ear, "I want my fantasy to come true, Tenchi..." His eyes got big as Ryoko held him tight, bringing her face closer to his. She close her eyes and puckered her lips.  
  
"RYOKO!" Tenchi yelled. Suddenly the bedroom door opened, and Aeka was standing at the doorway in fury.  
  
"You were trying to seduce Tenchi again, wern't you?!" She yelled. Ryoko dropped Tenchi and turned to face the princess.  
  
"And so what if I am?" Ryoko asked. Her eyes were narrowed.  
  
"You monster!" Aeka yelled, and grabbed Tenchi's arm. "You know very well that Tenchi is MINE!" Tenchi closed his eyes in exasperation. He knew what was coming next. It happened a million times before.  
  
"Tenchi is MINE!" Ryoko yelled. She grabbed Tenchi's other arm.  
  
"MINE!" Aeka yelled, pulling Tenchi's arm.  
  
"No, MINE!" Ryoko pulled his other.   
  
"I don't love either of you..." he tried to say, but they yelled at him, "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. Ryoko and Aeka both let go of Tenchi, who scrammbled out of his room in relief. He ran down the hallway as fast as he could, and went downstairs to open the door. As he slid it open, he could see the face of a young girl standing on the porch. He then saw that she was maybe about Ryoko and Aeka's age, maybe a bit younger, about 19. (Tenchi at the time, was 21.) She had dark blond hair that fell past her shoulders, with scrambled bangs. Her eyes were a light brown, and they were framed by large oval glasses. She was wearing a plain black shirt, a mid-length black flowered skirt, and black tights. She also had on short stylish black boots. Tenchi could see that she was very pretty.  
  
"Hello, my name is Sareka," she said, smiling. "May I come in?" Tenchi realized he had been staring, and nodded.  
  
"Sure," he said, making way for the girl. "My name's Tenchi." She smiled but didn't say anything, and followed him to the living room. She sat down on one of the couches, and Tenchi sat down on the other (Both Grandpa and Tenchi's dad had left the house). They sat in silence. Sareka kept staring at him, smiling. Finally, he asked, "Uh...who are you?"  
  
"My name's Sareka," she told him again. He 'sweatdropped.'  
  
"Yeah...but...what are you doing here?" he asked. She look down and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Then why are you here?" Tenchi asked. She shrugged again.  
  
"I don't know." He was starting to lose patience.  
  
"Where are you from?" She didn't shrug. Instead, she looked up at him with her dark eyes.  
  
"I don't know." Tenchi could see that she had tears in her eyes, and her smile had vanished. "I'm sorry." Tenchi, who had been really annoyed at this point, had softened. He even smiled a little bit.  
  
"What do you know?" He asked quietly. Sareka was just about to speak, when Ryoko and Aeka came barging down the stairs, fighting as usual.  
  
"He left because of you!" Ryoko was yelling.   
  
"No, YOU!"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"You're too agressive, Ryoko!"  
  
"You're too refined!"  
  
"You say it as it's a bad thing!"  
  
Then they spotted Sareka.  
  
  
And everything changed.  
  
  
-------------------------  
~Sareka~  
I won't abandon this one, I know. And trust me, it's not gonna end up as you think...^^  
------------------------- 


	2. Lonely Past

Author's notes: Hahahaha! I'm a T/R kinda girl, but I must admit, I'm the cutest and the coolest girl there is! Heehee. Am I giving anything away...? ^^ BTW, Sareka is an older version of me with no style change or what-not.  
Disclaimor: I own none of the Tenchi characters. I DO, howerver, own Sareka! yay!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
!Chapter Two!  
:Lonely Past:  
  
  
She sat in the shadows. Watching. She didn't talk. She just sat there on a stool in a corner of the room. Her eyes didn't blink. You would pretend she wasn't there, but you felt her eyes watching you. Following you. And when you looked at her, she wasn't staring at you. She was staring through you. Into you. Into your very soul.  
  
However, that didn't keep her from interfering. When Aeka and Ryoko played tug-o-war with Tenchi as the rope, Sareka stood up and walked over to them from her corner. She took each of Tenchi's arms, and stared at him. She wouldn't move. Ryoko and Aeka wouldn't move either. Finally, Sareka said, "let go. He doesn't like it." And they let go. Tenchi gave Sareka a look of graditude, but she was already walking back to her stool in the corner. He followed her.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. "Is something bothering you? You...you don't talk."   
Sareka smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I'm just adjusting. Trying to figure out why I'm here." Tenchi let it at that, and didn't ask her anymore questions. And so it continued like that for a few days, her in the corner, not speaking. She wouldn't eat Sasami's food.  
  
"I don't rely on others." So she heated TV dinners.  
  
She wouldn't eat meat.  
  
"Why call it meat? It's dead animal. Can't you call it by it's propor name?"   
  
She couldn't understand why she was like this. She...wasn't a calm person. She was hyper. Outgoing. At least, she thought she was. She couldn't remember anything about her past. She remembered talking alot. Jumping alot. Tripping alot. But no memories of events. Nothing. Except...  
  
She was sitting down. It wasn't dark. It was light outside. But she felt dark. And lonely. Her peers played in the open, with her watching. She didn't want to bother anyone. She didn't want to upset anyone's privacy of conversation. She felt unwelcomed...even though she hadn't talked to anyone. She was welcomed. But she didn't want to communicate. She was shy.  
  
She felt the same way now. Where that memory took place, she didn't know. Or when. But it played over and over in her head as she sat in the corner. Tenchi had told Sareka that each of the girls had showed up mysteriously, not knowing anyone. Just like she did. But she didn't feel like a part of them. She felt...different. She didn't feel like she was a part of their social group. Until, one day...  
  
"Good morning!" she said to the kitchen as she yawned and stretched. Everyone looked at her. She usually entered the kitchen quitely, and sat down by herself. She made her own breakfast. But today, she said, "Sasami, what are you making? I sure am hungry, at your food looks great!" Sasami was shocked.   
  
"But I thought-"  
  
"That I don't relay on others?" Sareka turned around. "I don't like to. But it looks like I'll be staying here for awhile. I'm adjusted. I'm ready to become one of you." There was silence as everyone thought about what she said. But Sareka turned back around and asked Sasami again what she was making for breakfast.  
  
"Scrambled Eggs!" Sasami smiled. Sareka smiled too. And for once, in the back of her mind, she felt as if she belonged. Her lack of memory felt it. She knew that she had a lonely past...but she couldn't remember anything about it. She knew though, that she would find out.  
  
And so the day continued like that. Sareka joined in on their conversations, and even sang kareoke with them. She may not have been as outgoing or involved as the others...but she was going to be.  
  
She may have had a lonely past, but she wasn't going to have a lonely future.  
-------------------------  
~Sareka~  
Sometimes I feel as if I have a lonely past that I can't remember...when I was little I used to read at reccess because I didn't have friends. Maybe that's the lonely past I feel. But I feel another past, one I can't remember. Another lonely one. You know, lonely pasts are great when you're writing...^^  
------------------------- 


	3. Kareoke Serenade

Author's notes: Hahahaha! I'm a T/R kinda girl, but I must admit, I'm the cutest and the coolest girl there is! Heehee. Am I giving anything away...? ^^ BTW, Sareka is an older version of me with no style change or what-not.  
Disclaimor: I own none of the Tenchi characters. I DO, howerver, own Sareka! yay!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
!Chapter Three!  
:Kareoke Serenade:  
  
  
"My name's gonna be history!  
In a few years you'll forget about me!  
I'll be in the back of your mind.  
But I'll be history...  
  
I'll watch you day after day,  
As your memories slip away,  
And you move on with life.  
I'll listen to what you say...  
  
I know that I'm not forever!  
I know that I will fade...  
I know that I'll fill my heart,  
With memories of you, till my last day.  
  
I can't remember yesterday,  
Until it's the future, and it's far away,  
And I'll remember then what I can't remember now,  
And I'll live this all over again...  
  
My name's gonna be history!  
In a few years you'll gorget about me!  
I'll be in the back of your mind...  
But I'll be history..."  
  
Sareka finished the kareoke song and everyone clapped. Since they were taking turns with each of them singing two songs a turn, Sareka put in another song for her to sing. To everyone's surprise, she pulled Tenchi off the floor and handed him the other microphone.  
  
"Sing with me, Tenchi." And the song started.  
  
Sareka: "My heart aches for you...  
I would never admit it before...  
Because I've never been so sure...  
Will you answer me too?"  
  
It was Tenchi's turn to sing, and he looked at the screen and his eyes got big. He started to sit back down, but Sareka dragged him back on the "stage" and said, "c'mon Tenchi!" He bit his lip. It wasn't that he minded singing the lyrics, but Ryoko and Aeka...he gulped again.  
  
"I would love to be with you.  
If my past allowed me to.  
If the rules were mine...  
you'd be with me all the time..." His voice was shaky, and he wasn't really singing. He dared to look down at Ryoko and Aeka, who were both red with fury.  
  
"TENCHI!" they yelled at the same time. Tenchi backed off.  
  
"It's just a song..." he tried to expain. "I didn't really have a choice once it started..."  
  
Then Sareka started to laugh. She calmed down in time to sing her next verse.  
  
"If dreams came true...  
I'd ask Washuu" (Washuu beamed at this)  
"To make me a machine...  
That made me dream...of you!" She looked at Tenchi, expecting him to sing his part. But he was inching away from the girls, whome were growing redder by the minute.  
  
"I thought you loved me!" Ryoko was yelling.  
  
"I thought you loved ME!" Aeka yelled as well.  
  
They glared at each other for a moment, but only a moment, and then glared at Sareka. She was pulling on Tenchi's sleeve, holding the microphone up to his face.  
  
"Come on, Tenchi!"  
  
Ryoko and Aeka stormed over to the new girl. Ryoko turned off the kareoke machine and Aeka snatched Sareka's microphone away. While doing this, neither of their eyes left Sareka's.   
  
"Tenchi is ours," Ryoko and Aeka said at the same time. "Butt out!" Sareka looked a bit worried. But then she began to laugh. Her high pitched laugh.  
  
"You two are silly," she said, and Ryoko got her red energy ball in her hand again, while Aeka got a pink glow in her palms. They both looked at Sareka in hatred. Tenchi gulped. Oh no, not this!  
  
But to everyone's surprise, Sareka just pushed them out of the way (they both hit the walls) and walked on, laughing. She walked over to Tenchi and said, "Thanks for singing with me, Tenchi." And she walked on out of the room. She was still laughing. Ryoko and Aeka slid down the walls, practically unconsious.  
  
"Don't mind me..." Ryoko muttered.  
  
"I'm...ok..." Aeka said in the same tone of voice. And they both crashed to the floor, too dizzy to get up.  
  
-------------------------  
~Sareka~  
Just because I'm a bit shy around people who arn't my friends, doesn't mean I'm not agressive. I'm strong, too, though you wouldn't know it. As you can see, I'm very moody. And I'm a bit carefree and childish. And I'm not afraid to show feelings for my crush. And I ain't scared of nobody.  
------------------------- 


	4. Gone

Author's notes: Hahahaha! I'm a T/R kinda girl, but I must admit, I'm the cutest and the coolest girl there is! Heehee. Am I giving anything away...? ^^ BTW, Sareka is an older version of me with no style change or what-not.  
Disclaimor: I own none of the Tenchi characters. I DO, howerver, own Sareka! yay!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
!Chapter Four!  
:Gone:  
  
  
"BREAKFAST!" Sasami yelled, banging on a pan with a wooden spoon. Everybody entered the kitchen and sat down to eat. Just as they always did. But something was missing. And then it hit Tenchi.  
  
"Where's Sareka?" Tenchi asked. Ryoko and Aeka turned red again.  
  
"Who cares about that monster?" Aeka said.  
  
"I'm telling you, Tenchi, that girl is trouble," Ryoko told him. Tenchi sighed and shook his head.  
  
"You're just upset because Sareka was able to beat the crap out of you both without having to lift a finger," Washuu said. Ryoko and Aeka turned to her.  
  
"Yeah right!" they both yelled. Tenchi sighed again.  
  
"I'm gonna look for her. Sasami, save some food for me in the fridge," Tenchi said as he stood up.   
  
"WHAT?!" Ryoko and Aeka yelled.   
  
"Forget about her, Tenchi!" Ryoko whined.  
  
"Yeah, stay here!" Aeka agreed. Tenchi rolled his eyes as he left the kitchen. Ryoko and Aeka were in tears.  
  
"Hey, where's Tenchi?" Mihoshi asked. Everyone stared at her and 'sweatdropped.'  
  
"Did you listen to a thing he said?" Kiyone asked. Mihoshi grinned akwardly.  
  
"Uh...nope." Kiyone sighed.  
  
  
Tenchi walked along the path. He wasn't hungry, he was worried about Sareka. But when he realized that he would be late for school, he hurried on his way to the town, and just made it to the seat before the bell rang.  
  
He didn't want to be in school. He wanted to look for Sareka. But he knew that his education was important, and his grandfather wouldn't want him to cut classes (although his father would approve) and besides, there were other people to look for her.   
  
But he didn't like it, and wasn't able to concentrate much on school. He was very reliefed when the last bell rang, and he could return to home. But he never made it to the pathway in the forest. A familiar figure was on the school roof. Giggling.  
  
Sareka. He ran up the school stairs and went to the top of the building. She was sitting on the ledge, far from the ground. Smiling. She looked up and saw him.  
  
"Hello Tenchi."  
  
He didn't say hello back. Instead he asked, "what are you doing here?" She smiled but didn't reply, and grabbed his hand, and jumped off the school building.  
  
"Ahh!!!" Tenchi yelled, but Sareka just kept smiling at him. Finally, the ground reached him, and his feet hit it gracefully. It wasn't until then he realized Sareka wasn't with him anymore. He looked around for her, but she was no where in sight. He shook his head and headed home. But he could swear that her voice whispered in his ear once before he started on his way.  
  
"Tenchi..."   
  
But he didn't see her for the rest of the day.  
-------------------------  
~Sareka~  
Where oh where could my alter-ego be? A made-up person took her away from the story...  
She's gone to somewhere so I've got to go look, so I can see my alter-ego later...in the book...(singing tune of "where oh where can my baby be" an old song) ^^ I used to be a hippy girl. ^^  
------------------------- 


	5. Sareka's Secret

Author's notes: Hahahaha! I'm a T/R kinda girl, but I must admit, I'm the cutest and the coolest girl there is! Heehee. Am I giving anything away...? ^^ BTW, Sareka is an older version of me with no style change or what-not.  
Disclaimor: I own none of the Tenchi characters. I DO, howerver, own Sareka! yay!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
!Chapter Five!  
:Sareka's Secret:  
  
Several days later...  
  
  
"I still can't believe Sareka is gone," Tenchi said. "She was here for such a short while, and then she just vanished. In thin air." Aeka and Ryoko were giggling. He narrowed his eyes at them. "You don't have anything to do with her dissapearance, do you?" he asked suspiciously. Ryoko shook her head, still smiling.  
  
"Unfortunately, no," she said. Then Tenchi got mad. And everyone eating there decided it was best to leave the kitchen, and did.  
  
"Ryoko! You need to care for other people besides yourself!" He yelled. Aeka burst out laughing.  
  
"Same for you, Aeka!" Soon both of the girls were in tears. Tenchi stood up and sighed.  
  
"Please, give me some room," he told them, and they stopped crying, and froze.  
  
"Room...?" Ryoko asked. "Room?" Aeka was crying again, and ran out of the kitchen. Ryoko stood up too, and walked over to Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi, I care. I care about you. And I know that...that Sareka's evil. OK? I can feel it. And I hate to be a bother to you, but it's true. She's here to kill you." Ryoko closed her eyes, and Tenchi could see she was crying. Ryoko continued. "I can't lie to you, Tenchi. I am responsible for Sareka's dissapearance." She turned around, leaving Tenchi growing madder by the second.  
  
"RYOKO!"   
  
"Tenchi please!" She turned around and hugged him very suddenly. "I did it for you. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"So you killed her?!" Tenchi was furious, and tried to pull away from Ryoko. But Ryoko was stronger.  
  
"No. I didn't kill her. I...I meant to. I really did. But when I remembered how much she meant to you, I couldn't. I couldn't make you suffer." Ryoko was crying harder then ever now. Tenchi softened, and returned the hug. Ryoko whispered in his ear, "I love you, Tenchi." Tenchi smiled. He didn't know why, or if he meant it, but he found himself whispering back, "I love you too."  
  
  
"This is the place," Ryoko said. She had led Tenchi to the cave where she had spent 700 years. He sorta smiled.  
  
"Not very homey, is it?" He said. Not a question. She smiled too, and went inside. Inside there was a long pathway that was very dark. She ventured down in it. Tenchi gulped, and followed. They walked in silence for a little while. Finally they reached a tiny stone room lighted by a single lantern. At the far end of it, was a large boulder pushed against the wall. Obviously, there had been a tunnel there, perhaps another room, but it had been closed off by the large rock. Ryoko smiled at Tenchi.  
  
"We're all alone here, Tenchi," she said. "Before we rescue Sareka, let's have some...fun." She pulled Tenchi close to her. He didn't resist. Ever since he had told her he loved her, he hadn't resisted her. And she didn't force him. And Ryoko had just taken off her shirt and was working on Tenchi's, when a voice came from behind the boulder.  
  
"Let me out! Ryoko, it is very unpleasant watching you seduce Tenchi like that! If you're gonna get it on, get a private room!" Embarressed, Tenchi turned from Ryoko as she pulled on her shirt. He wondered something. When Ryoko had started undressing, how did he look? What did his face say? Was he scared? Happy? Upset? Curious? A bunch of possible emotions came to him, but none of them fit the description. How did he feel? How did he feel about Ryoko?   
  
He looked over and saw the demon pushing the boulder out of the way. Sareka was behind it, coughing. She saw Tenchi, and ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"Tenchi!" Sareka yelled. Ryoko pushed her away and shook her finger at Sareka.  
  
"Uh uh. Tenchi's my man." Sareka looked confused, and mumbled, "sorry." Then she slowely walked over to Tenchi, making sure she kept a distance.  
  
"Tenchi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. That morning I had escaped the first place Ryoko had put me" ("A closet," Ryoko murmured) "And I wanted to greet you at your school. But as I was falling to the ground with you, Ryoko took me away. I tried to call to you...but it was too late. She brought me here." Sareka bowed her head. "I'm sorry." Tenchi narrowed his eyes in concern.  
  
"But why are you sorry?" he asked. "You didn't do anything." Sareka bit her lip, and shook her head as she started to cry.   
  
"But...Tenchi, Ryoko was, and is still right. I...I'm here to kill you Tenchi. I'm sorry." Sareka glowed an eerie blue, and her hair flew up, and her back uniform had changed to a skimpy skin-tight leather outfit. A black ball of energy glowed in her hand, and Sareka was still crying. She looked down at the cave floor, and said softly, "Good-bye, Tenchi. I love you."  
  
  
-------------------------  
~Sareka~  
Yeah, I know, way too much of a mix between the whole Makuya and Zero things, but don't lose hope! This will get somewhere! Trust me! Probably a few chapters left, so HANG ON! Btw, PLEASE read and review! Thanx!  
------------------------- 


	6. Goddess of Night

Author's notes: Hahahaha! I'm a T/R kinda girl, but I must admit, I'm the cutest and the coolest girl there is! Heehee. Am I giving anything away...? ^^ BTW, Sareka is an older version of me with no style change or what-not.  
Disclaimor: I own none of the Tenchi characters. I DO, howerver, own Sareka! yay!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
!Chapter Six!  
:Goddess of Night:  
  
"NO!" Ryoko yelled, leaping in front of Tenchi as the energy ball escaped Sareka's hands and flew towards Tenchi. Moments before it hit Ryoko, Sareka pulled down her hand and it dissapeared. Sareka gasped for breath, and began to sob.  
  
"Tenchi..." she cried. "I'm sorry. I...I must kill you. It's for the best. I..." her voice quavored, and she fell to the ground on her knees. "I can't." She was crying harder then ever now, and she closed her eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry." She repeated that for awhile, and Tenchi got tears in his eyes as well.   
  
"Sareka...what's going on?" he asked her. She looked up.  
  
"I remember now," she said. "I remember why I'm here. I remember my mission." she sobbed. "I'm...supposed to kill you."  
  
"But...why?" Tenchi wondered. She cried again.  
  
"I am goddess of night," Sareka said. "I am the night, the night is me. I was happy as the night, I flirted with alot of guys," (wink) "although it was depressing to see people play without me. You see, in the daytime, I don't exist. I only exist in the day. But my soul...can see the day. Anyways, I'm from the future, and in the future, I came by, and I...I saw you here. It was night, and you...your Jurai power inside you...it was power that reached me. And in the future...it..." she gasped for air and sobbed. "It killed me. The goddess of night. It...destroyed me. It wasn't your fault. You were outside, watching the stars, when I happened to come by. I got too close, and your Jurai power reacted to my own, and it destoyed me. But before I died, I had enough power to get back in time, to destroy you before you destroyed me. But my dying body in the future saw your eyes, watching the stars, smiling, and...fell in love with you. By then it was too late, and I was already in the present. But my future dying self didn't want you to die. So it somehow destroyed my memory, so I couldn't remember my mission. I couldn't even remember who I was. My future self...hoped I could live with you, happily. Ever after. Her wish came true for the first few days. But when Ryoko saw withen me, she could see the memories I couldn't. She could see I was out to kill you." Sareka paused, and looked up at Tenchi. He was smiling a sad smile, and was rying. Even Ryoko had a tiny tear in her eye. She continued. "When she brought me here, somehow, I was able to recover my memories. Since she could see them, it helped me see them. And I remembered my mission...to kill you." Sareka stood up, and looked Tenchi straight in the eye. He backed off. "I can't, Tenchi. I can't kill you. You were so kind to me. Too kind. I don't have the heart. I...I rather die myself, then kill you." Then Sareka walked towards Tenchi, and leaned in close to him. Under the circumstances, Ryoko forgot to yell at her.  
  
"I love you, Tenchi," Sareka whispered in his ear. The way she said it, reminded him the way Ryoko said it. The same words, the same voice. The same love.  
  
He wanted to say it. He really did. He would mean it. But he didn't. He couldn't. Not with Ryoko there. And so he let go of her, and she let go of him. She smiled at him, tears were still streaming down her face, and she dissapeared. Back into the night. And so she never came back.  
  
  
-------------------------  
~Sareka~  
It's getting so sad! :'( Oh well. It will have a happy ending. In the next chapter, you'll see why this is called, "I'll Wait For You."  
------------------------- 


	7. The Way Things Are

Author's notes: Hahahaha! I'm a T/R kinda girl, but I must admit, I'm the cutest and the coolest girl there is! Heehee. Am I giving anything away...? ^^ BTW, Sareka is an older version of me with no style change or what-not.  
Disclaimor: I own none of the Tenchi characters. I DO, howerver, own Sareka! yay!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
!Chapter Seven!  
:The Way Things Are:  
  
As Sareka was gone, things went back to normal. Washuu continued on experimenting in the "closet", and Mihoshi kept dropping things, Kiyone kept scolding her, and Sasami kept cooking, Aeka kept hating Ryoko. One thing changed. Tenchi kept close to Ryoko, and Ryoko kept close to tenchi. Aeka could see it too, and didn't try to force the issue. Not because she respected their feelings, but because she got a boyfriend herself! He was from Jurai's royal family, from the planet Jurai, and she loved him more then she ever loved Tenchi. They eventually got married. Tenchi finally knew how he felt about Ryoko, he loved her. But something was missing. When he looked into Ryoko's eyes, he could see someone else in there.  
  
Sareka.  
  
Tenchi knew Sareka was long gone, and tried to forget about her. But her Kareoke song kept coming into his head.  
  
"My name's gonna be history!  
In a few years you'll forget about me!  
I'll be in the back of your mind.  
But I'll be history...  
  
I'll watch you day after day,  
As your memories slip away,  
And you move on with life.  
I'll listen to what you say...  
  
I know that I'm not forever!  
I know that I will fade...  
I know that I'll fill my heart,  
With memories of you, till my last day.  
  
I can't remember yesterday,  
Until it's the future, and it's far away,  
And I'll remember then what I can't remember now,  
And I'll live this all over again...  
  
My name's gonna be history!  
In a few years you'll gorget about me!  
I'll be in the back of your mind...  
But I'll be history..."  
  
So he couldn't help but go out into the night sometimes, just to feel her presence. He would look into the stars, and he could see her. And so he said what he refused to say before, while in the cave.  
  
"I love you, Sareka." He knew that someday he would journey to see her, to touch her, to feel her. But he knew it would be awhile until he did so, because he was much too busy. And he didn't know where she was. She was a goddess, and he knew that he couldn't come to her, she would have to come to him. And so, as the story says, he told the night, after declaring his love, "I'll wait for you,"  
  
  
-------------------------  
~Sareka~  
Thank you SOO much for reading this! Thank you, thank you! *Blows kisses* Please don't think of Tenchi as some sort of player, he's not, he just has mixed feelings. I know, I just HAD to make everyone happy, even Aeka fans! (I sure hope you Aeka fans will accept the fact that she got a new husband, that's not Tenchi.) Well, please R&R! And remember, I'll always keep writing, so say to me, "Ill Wait For You." BAI!  
------------------------- 


End file.
